


Days

by Crazycat1124



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycat1124/pseuds/Crazycat1124
Summary: Kag I think I-I like youKageyama  turns around and looks hinata in the face and say "no you don't"Hinata says " I really think I do thoKageyama then walks over to Hinata and shakes him and says "No YOU DON'T" yellling nowHinata looks up at kageyama with watery eyes and tries to say something but can't he then runs away.The last thing he heard that day was "okay I won't " come from himThis will not be about volleyball





	1. What is going on

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey! hey! hey! okay sorry have fun reading this

Hey kageyama- kageyama opens his eyes a little and sees orange to close them thinking he's crazy.  
Kageyama - kageyama now felt a breath on his skin and opened his eyes  
kageya..........wah -kageyama is shocked by what he sees in front of him he thought he would never see him again.  
Hinata got smacked right in the face with taking a thud to the floor  
"What the hell" Kageyama looks at Hinata on the floor now, Fully awake now.

"What are you doing here" didn't you go to a different college.

Hinata looking confused "what do you mean by that "

"Well I got of high school last year and you quit volleyball 2 years ago then moved and......and your back now. SO I should be asking the questions."

Hinata looks up and smiles and replies " I think that fever got to you It was you who did that."

Kageyama looks at Hinata and says " your lying stop it. You were the reason I had to stop playing volleyball after high school. Since it was not the same without you. No one can keep up like you,"

Hinata looks up and say "okay sorry I at least tried to trick you I knew it would not work......." Hinata sighed then and spoke again " well get ready for class also you did have a fever a really bad one and your room mate called me since I was on your favorites on your phone. As dial 1"

Kageyama looked down and then stated "Why did you answer that call. You never pick up for me.That kinda feels unfair" as he stretches his arms 

Hinata then started to walk towards the door. 

"Wait you didn't tell me why."

Hinata stopped and said "Your roommate called me on his phone and said that I was #1 on dial on your phone. Also that you had no more dials after that.Then said that I was not answering. It was also weird that it was not a call at night or more than 1 call. So I answered it."

Kageyama then started "Why did you come then here you probably live far don't you."

Hissing back "You don't need to worry about that." As his orange/brown eyes start watering up.  
Hinata then exited the room.

Kageyama went into panic mode nothing made sense to him about that interaction he had with Hinata. He kept thinking if those were tears or not.


	2. Hello you there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I can continue bc I don;t know where this is going. Really bad spelling and errors since i'm very tried.

He woke up and got ready still confused. When was the last time they talked. Why did he actually come over. To many things flooded his thoughts.

He first took a shower then put on some comfy pants and a nice shirt. Then packed his bag and went to class.

As walking to class he saw Hinata just staring at the sky. He walked over and asked "Did a balloon fly away."

Hinata turned to Kageyama said "Many have but not like I could have done anything to stop it. Only if i knew so I could have swapped with it."

Kageyama looked at Hinata as he started to walk away said " where you going."

Hinata replied " I don't really know probably home."

Kageyama looked at school then Hinata. "Are you going to walk there."

Hinata just nodded his head.

"i'm coming then."

Hinata continue walking to his house.

Kageyama was so confused what happen to Hinata he was so quite and no energy in him. What happened in those two years.

When they finally came to his house it had been 2 hours of walking.

Hinata just sat down at look as leaning on a tree as for Kageyama he was shocked. His house was gone. Where has he been living then he thought to himself.

Then with a surpise he heard a yell come from Hinata "I"M HOME." Then Hinata hugged the tree he was leaning on and was crying.

Kageyama came over and shook him and kept saying "what happened why are you crying you dumbass. Tell me I can try and help."

Then hinata went quite again stood up and started to walk back. This time back to their old school. Kageyama just watched he didn't understand anything. 

When he got to the school he did the same thing but different words "I'M SORRY I JUST LEFT LIKE THAT IN AN IMPORTANT DAY-SENSEI I TRIED I REALLY DID." then started to cry again

The kids in the building looked at him the guards in front asked what he was doing even though they knew who he was. He just started to walk away again.

Kageyama just followed an apologized to them. Someone started to run out of the building then Kenma. He was just in there to ask about Hinata and what happened again but the school never gave it away to even the players.

He ran to Hinta that was still crying. He took Hinta's shoulders then looked at Kageyama like he was the cause. Then started to question him "where have you been for the past four years. Why did you not contact anyone why did the school not give any information on it. I've missed you. Oh oh I am now a game tester and get good money from it."

Hinata snapped out of his trance he was in and saw Kenma. Then looked confused on how he got there. Then looked down and said "what happened how did I get here, why am I by my old school, when did you arrive." He said as hugging Kenma with an excitement. 

Kagyema then said "what the hell has happened to you. That was to weird and real for you to say you were sleep walking."

Scratching his head he said "I don't know either really. It's been happening a lot though." he said as laughing like he would when he was in school before.  
Then Hinata looked at kenma again and said "really that must be so much fun to do."

Kenma with his mouth open replied with "yea but are you okay." as he then looked at Kageyama that just shrugged saying he didn't know either.

Well I have to get back home. He started to walk back to his old house. When Kageyama said lets not go that way. You are coming with me tonight.

Hinata with bright eyes put out a "really really I can"

Kageyama looked at kenma and then he shrugged and kenma the stated "'have fun"  
"yea thanks lets go Hinata.  
"Can we really not see my house tho my family will worry."  
"yes we can not."  
"oh okay" Hinata looked down at the ground  
They arrive back at his college and Hinata followed Kageyama to his room.  
He then spat out "you must stay here you can't leave till I come back."  
A bright "Okay " came out of Hinata  
This made him smile and pat Hinatas head  
but before he left one more sentence came out of Hinata "I don't think I can stay long i'm dangerous apparently."

Kag then smiles and left while saying "That's just fine"  
But that was a mistake. He should have locked the door are done something to keep him here because, Hinata was gone when he came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE idk what ima do with this. Why did i make it

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small snip of it. Since it's night and I need to go to bed but did not want to forget this.


End file.
